Orio Fuyuki
Aparência Orio tem pele clara e tem média de altura. Ele tem o cabelo bagunçado de cor dupla com roxo e um pouco de cinza claro nos lados inferiores, que parece similar ao de Fubuki Shirou. Ele também tem sobrancelhas finas e olhos afiados com pequenas pupilas roxas. Enredo ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Orio, junto com seus companheiros de equipe, jogaram contra Inakuni Raimon em sua primeira partida de kanto Football Frontier. Eles rapidamente sofreram um gol por causa do Tornado de Fogo de Kozoumaru Sasuke. Eles pensaram que Inakuni Raimon não tinha uma técnica hissatsu, então eles ficaram muito surpresos. Depois desse gol, eles começaram a jogar seriamente, e dominaram o resto da partida, marcando vários gols e Orio sendo parte da Zona da Morte, que marcou o seu primeiro gol, fazendo 1-1. No final, sua equipe venceu com uma pontuação de 1-10. O próximo jogo de Seishou Gakuen foi contra Kidokawa Seishuu, mas Haizaki Ryouhei deixou a escola e Shiratori Tsumuki e Orio o parou, perguntando para onde estava indo desde que o treino estava prestes a começar . Haizaki deu de ombros e disse que não precisava de trabalho de equipe, já que ele pode marcar gols sem a ajuda deles, deixando Shiratori e Orio com raiva. Seu capitão, Mizukamiya Seiryuu, apareceu e tentou impedir que Haizaki saísse também, mas sem sucesso. No dia da partida, os jogadores ficaram surpresos ao ver que Haizaki estava no goleiro para este jogo. O jogo começou e Gouenji Shuuya rapidamente usou Fire Tornado para marcar um gol, mas foi parado por Shiratori e Yagihara Katsumi. Vendo o poder de Gouenji, Orio, Mizukamiya e Yuuto Yuuto foram para o outro e Orio comentou que este era Gouenji e que ia ser uma luta difícil. O jogo recomeçou e Kidou, vendo Orio ser livre, tentou passar para ele, mas Nishigaki Mamoru bloqueou o passe. Seishou Gakuen continuou lutando com as jogadas de Kidokawa Seishuu no primeiro tempo e no segundo tempo. Não recebendo sua posição original de volta, Haizaki decidiu roubar a bola e correr para o gol de Kidokawa Seishuu. Orio tentou detê-lo, correndo ao lado de Haizaki e disse que ele deveria passar a bola para ele, mas ele ignorou Orio. Com dez minutos restantes, Haizaki finalmente entendeu por que ele foi colocado como goleiro e ele se tornou um atacante novamente, começando a trabalhar em conjunto com seus companheiros de equipe. Para sua surpresa, Orio recebeu a bola de Haizaki e ele começou a usar Spectra Magna, passando facilmente pelo goleiro de Kidokawa Seishuu, Oogosho Yakata, e marcando o primeiro gol de Seishou Gakuen. Ele estava feliz que ele marcou um gol e alto fived Sasotsuka Eiji. Apesar disso Kidokawa Seishuu conseguiu marcar mais um gol e com cinco minutos restantes, Seishou Gakuen conseguiu empatar o placar e eles tinham um minuto para o final do tempo adicional. Com esse último minuto, Haizaki, Orio e Sasotsuka usaram o Death Zone para marcar o quarto gol da vitória de Seishou Gakuen. Desde que seu oponente perdeu o jogo, Seishou Gakuen novamente enfrentou Inakuni Raimon como seu último kanto. Haizaki surpreendeu os jogadores de Inakuni Raimon e marcou três gols de Seishou Gakuen no primeiro tempo, mas ele ignorou Orio quando Orio pediu para passar a bola para ele. Inakuni Raimon conseguiu empatar o placar no segundo tempo com suas jogadas, mas Seishou Gakuen conseguiu marcar mais um gol com a ajuda de suas táticas, Crisis Zone, e com Haizaki marcando com Perfect Penguin. Os jogadores de Seishou Gakuen começaram a ficar exaustos de avançar o tempo todo. Depois de [Asuto marcar o quinto gol de Inakuni Raimon com Shining Bird, Seishou Gakuen tentou voltar ao jogo, mas não conseguiu marcar mais gols. No final, Seishou Gakuen perdeu de Inakuni Raimon com um placar de 5-4. No primeiro jogo nacional de Fronteira de Futebol de Seishou Gakuen, eles enfrentaram o Outei Tsukinomiya, um adversário difícil, já que derrotaram todos os adversários antes do final do primeiro tempo. Outei Tsukinomiya marcou de imediato três golos, depois de lesionados o jogador da equipa Seishou Gakuen, por um cruzamento. No segundo tempo, Outei Tsukinomiya executou o Grid Omega quando Nosaka Yuuma os ordenou e eles gravemente feriram os jogadores de Seishou Gakuen, fazendo com que seu técnico, Kudou Michiya, perdesse a partida para a segurança do time. seus jogadores. Orio e seus companheiros de equipe mais tarde assistiram a partida entre Inakuni Raimon e Outei Tsukinomiya e eles ficaram felizes quando Inakuni Raimon conseguiu vencer de Outei Tsukinomiya. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Orio was present at the ceremony where the members of Inazuma Japan were announced but he wasn't selected as a member. Hissatsu Anime * * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * Galeria EL01 17.png|Orio Fuyuki's Eleven License. EP-01-022.png|EP-01-022. EP-01-023.png|EP-01-023. EP-02-014.png|EP-02-014. EPD-02-003.png|EPD-02-003. Orio AC0 C.png|Common AC Card. DB01-19.png|DB01-19. DB03-19.png|DB03-19. Navegação